


Hospital gowns

by RamIsAway



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Beet | Bede is a Little Shit, Beet | Bede-centric, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Recovery, Rose | Chairman Rose Being an Asshole, Sort Of, Sweet Hop (Pokemon), Tags Are Hard, Trans Beet | Bede, We dont stan Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: Bede finds family
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Nezu | Piers, Beet | Bede/Hop/Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon & Hop, Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Stuffy air and bright smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for quite a while, and it's going to be based off how I played :)

Piers has never liked hospitals. He had been in them far too many times. They were clean and pristine, but death and sickness hug heavy in the air. Hospitals make him feel trapped.

He knows Marnie felt the same way.

He gently squeezes Marnie's shoulder, and pushes open the doors. He's met with the sight of former gym challenger Hop talking animatedly to the fairy type gym leader Bede, aggressively using his hands to portray what he was saying, sitting on a chair that he had pulled up to the bed on the white haired boys left side.

Bede watches him with an expression that almost anyone else would see as blank, but Piers, ever observant, see's the fondness in his purple eyes. Gloria, Galgar's rising star, sits on his left side, watching Hop with the same fondness, but hers was much more obvious.

Upon hearing them enter, Gloria turns and gives them both a bright smile. "Hi Marnie, Piers." Hop turns as well, giving them a smile much like Gloria's and waves. Piers waves back.

Marnie is still tense, her hands curled into tight fists, so he bends down a little, more to her height, and Gloria turns to look back at Bede. Piers is thankful, she knows how to read people. "If ya need to leave jus' let me know, 'kay?" She nods, and he straightens up, letting go of her shoulder.

Gloria wraps her in what looks like a wonderful hug once she gets to them, and Marnie pulls up a chair next to Gloria afterwards.

Piers sighs and pulls a chair to the corner of the room.

He knows those three must mean a lot to Marnie if she's forcing herself out of her comfort zone to be with them all here. Piers is proud. He knows, in the back of his mind, that she's probably the only person he'd go to a hospital for.

He chews the inside of his cheek, watching Marnie's eyes fill with fondness and Hop continues to tell whatever story he's telling Bede. The fondness is there whenever any of them look at each other, it's such a powerful look, and Piers knows that they all love each other.

He's glad his sister knows them. -despite the swell of protectiveness he feels-

Suddenly, Hop stops, and he stares at Bede in an moment of silence. "Do you think I could fit on the bed with you?" He asks, and Bede gives a choked, sputtering suprised noise in response. 

"I think you'd crush him, Hop." Gloria states, expression blank but laughter in her voice. "I mean.. he's tiny." Both Hop and Bede make the sputtering noise this time, and just as Bede opens his mouth to retort, Hop beats him to it. "I would not!" He cries, like he's been personally offended.

"I'm not tiny-" Bede hisses, without any real heat behind it. He seems rather harmless, Piers thinks.

Gloria laughs, And Marnie pipes up, voice soft. "I think ya are, Bede, yer ev'n smaller than Gloria." 

Gloria makes a sound, and one of the most betrayed looks Piers has ever seen spreads across her face - _and Bede's-_ at being offhandedly called small. "Marnie!"

-

Piers doesn't think he should be seeing what he is.

It started with Hop grabbing Bede's left hand. _-the only hand he could, because, well, his other arm was broken-_ Piers had expected Bede to yell at him, or slip his dainty hand out of Hops' hold, but he didn't. Hop beamed, he was bright as the sun, but everyone seemed to know not to comment.

Then Gloria set her head on his chest, Piers could tell she was being careful about the amount of weight she was putting on him.

And Marnie began to comb her hand through his hair, twirling curly white locks around her fingers.

And he let them.

-

Bede was in the hospital because of Rose.

Piers didnt know all the details, but he did know that when Gloria and Hop had rushed to the powerplant to stop Rose's mad scheme they had found that the chairman had beaten the young gym leader half to death.

It infuriated Piers that Rose, who was apparently Bede's legal guardian, had done that to him, and then fled after they left to deal with the pokemon he released.

Piers hates Rose, with every fiber of his goddamn being.

-

Piers was starting to feel antsy. Anxiety buzzed under his skin, even though the room didn't feel as stuffy as the rest of the hospital, he still knew it was one.

But he bit his lip and kept quiet. He kept it to himself because Marnie was having a good time and-

"Piers?"

He blinks, looking at Marnie, who, at some point, had ended up standing in front of him. "Are ya ready t'go?" She asks, anyone else might of seen her as blank, but Piers could practically see the worry radiating off her.

He blinks, again. "If yer sure that ya are." He responds, she nods, swinging her arms a little. "Yeah, visiting hours should be over soon 'nyways." 

Piers nods and stands up, giving a wave to the other three, and leaves the hospital with Marnie. About halfway into their walk home, he glances over at her and says, rather loudly, "S'when ar'ya all gonna date?"

Marnie goes bright red and sputters, head turning so fast he's surprised she doesn't hurt herself, eyes wide as dinner plates. " _what?_ How-" Piers smiles, he cant believe that Marnie doesn't know. "Ya were bein' obvious."

She blushes more and doesnt meet his gaze. He chuckles softly, shaking his head a tiny bit. "So?" She stares straight ahead, she doenst usually avoid his gaze so heavily unless she's embarrassed. "We might.. already be?" She sounds uncertain when she says it, and nervous.

He chokes back a surprised sound and his heart fills with warmth, happy that she has such amazing people to be with, _-although he is a little on the fence about Bede being an amazing person, based on what Marnie had said during her time at the gym challenge-_ and theres a part of him, the protective brother side who wants to hide her away from the world, and them, forever. 

She glances at him nervously.

And he knows from the second he thinks that that he is most definitely not going to do that, because, well, she's almost 15 and can damn well make her own decisions, she's happy, Piers is not her parent, and he is so, _so_ happy for _Her._

"S'great, Marnie." She relaxes considerably, but she still doesnt look at him. "Thank ya." 

"How long 'ave ya?.." He bites his lip, not quite sure if he should ask. She sighs. "Shortly afta Bede got disqualified." She tugs at the sleeve of her jacket, uncomfortable with that subject. "S'not long." She kicks a pebble, watching it skid across the ground like it's one of the most interesting things she's ever seen.

Piers nods, although he knows she cant see him, because she still wont look at him. "We- We aren' official." She says quickly, and theres and awkward pause. "We haven' put a label on it."

"M'guessin' one of ya ain't ready for that yet?" _Bede_ is replaced with _one,_ because Piers doesn't want to assume, and doesnt want to offend his sister.

She nods. "Bede, most o'all, but we're all not.. quite ready." She's picking at her nails now, pulling off flaky black nail polish. "It all went.. fast. We all jus' met each otha', aside from Gloria n' Hop. S'scary n' new."

"But they make me so happy, n- n' Bede needs me right now, he needs us all." She sighs.

Theres another pause. "And it feels.. right."

And Piers smiles, because he truly gets it. "Hell, it feels right tuh _me_ , and m'not ev'n a part of it." 

Marnie _smiles_. She looks so happy, face pink and _fuck_ , she's _smiling._ "S'I take it yer okay with this?" She finally looks at him. 

"O'course."

-

Piers doesnt stay with Marnie in the hospital the next day. Gloria has a feeling that there was a very important reason as to why Piers stayed with her all of yesterday and not today, but it's not her business, so she keeps absentmindedly tracing shapes on Bede's stomach while Hop leans against her, snoring loudly.

Marnie is sitting on Bede's left side this time, one hand holding his small pale one, - _Gloria can never quite wrap her head around how everything about him is so small-_ whispering sweet nothings as she lays her head on his shoulder.

She's so in love with them it hurts. She knows it's going fast, but she's drawn to them like a moth to a flame and she wouldnt have it any other way, because she knows they feel the same.

Bede's half asleep himself, eyes half lidded and a dopey, sleepy smile on his face, because sleepy Bede is a relaxed Bede who lets his guard down. His face is pink. Gloria thinks he's cute.

Marnie sighs and sits up, brushing stray hair out of the Fairy type gym leaders face with her free hand. She looks guilty when she glances over at Gloria and Hop. "Can.. can ya wake 'im?" She asks softly, biting her lip. "Got somethin' important to tell ya."

Bede sits up at that, fully alert and Gloria instantly knows his guard is, regrettably, been put back up. She hopes there will be a day where he feels like he can truly let his guard down around them. It wouldnt mean no snappy comments or rude remarks, because that was just _Bede,_ but that he was true with them, that he felt safe enough to not use those remarks as a defense mechanism to keep himself from getting hurt.

Gloria nods, and starts to slowly nudge Hop awake, because she doesnt want to startle him. It takes a little while, but soon enough Hop is sitting up straight, yawning and shooting Marnie a confused look. She gives him a guilty apology. She sighs again.

"Piers knows."

It such a simple sentence, but for a moment Gloria feels her heart leap into her throat. She knows Piers is a good guy, even if he is a little rough around the edges, she knows that from his gym battle and from when he helped them get into Rose's watch tower, but the panic that creeps up is something she cant help.

"Knows what." Bede hisses, it's not a question, he already knows, but Gloria guesses he wants to be 100% sure before he says anything. Hop has gone stiff at her side.

"'Bout us." She states simply, rubbing the back of her neck. "How did he find out?" Bede asks, a note of panic in his voice that she doesn't like being there. 

"Found out. He's rather observant, said we were bein' obvious." 

"He wont tell Leon, will he?" Hop asks, wringing his hands. Gloria inhales sharply. "Leon knowing wouldn't be good, he cant keep anything to himself and would tell Hop's mom, and she would tell mine and-" Gloria cuts herself off. She knows her mom would be happy for them, but that's something she wants to tell her herself.

Marnie shakes her head quickly. "No, no, s'fine, Piers wouldn't. He's real happy for us." She states softly, and Gloria feels Hop relax, and sees that Bede does a little too.

She loves them.

She loves them so much.

She wraps her arms around Hop's shoulders and pulls him close. "I'm glad Marnie." She hums, kissing Hop on the cheek. He laughs, squirming out of her hold. "Yeah!" He chirps, and then almost immediately nuzzles back into her arms.

Marnie smiles at them, it's small but it's a smile and it's a lot, because Marnie has a difficult time showing emotions like that.

Then she seems to notice the white knuckled grip Bede has on her hand. She scoots her chair a little closer and reaches over to set her hand on his cheek. "Somethin' wrong?"

He sighs airily. "No." He presses his lips together, not meeting any of their gaze. Its obvious he's upset about something, but they dont want to push, because they dont know how he'll react, so none of them push.

"Okay." Marnie whispers, pulling away her hand. For a moment, he looks torn, and then quickly covers it with his normal, irritated look.

Theres a minute of silence where no one is sure what to say.

And then, Bede,

"He wont tell Opal?"

Marnie blinks at him. "No, why?," he hesitates, biting his lip. Hop is attentive, staring at him closely, Gloria can practically see the worry radiating off of him. Bede, surprisingly, meets his gaze. He seems to latch onto that concerned look, and Hop squirms out of her arms again to lean forward and wrap his arms around Bede's waist as well as he can, leaning halfway onto the bed. 

Bede inhales sharply. "She might get mad."

Hop blinks up at him. "Why would she be?" Gloria asks softly, resting her hand on his knee. Hop presses his face into his side, and Marnie wraps both her hands around his.

They know he needs this, their support and comfort because he's upset.

"I just- I didnt ask her if- if- I didn't ask before-" He rushes, Gloria doesn't think she's ever heard him sound so uncertain before. "She- i- With Rose-" he cuts himself off, and delves them into tense, awkward silence.

No one has spoke about Rose since it happened two days ago.

"She won' get mad at ya." Marnie mumbles, lightly squeezing his hand. "I promise ya, but if she does ya can stay in Spikemuth with Me n Piers." 

"Or with me!" Hop crows, lifting his head to look up at the white haired boy. "Or me." Gloria adds softly, warmth and sadness filling her heart. 

Bede blinks, surprise clear on his face, and just breaths out an uncharacteristically soft "Thank you".

-

Marnie takes a flying taxi home, kissing both Gloria and Hop on the cheek before she leaves, filling Gloria with bubbly happiness. 

She and Hop walk home to Potswick, even though she could stay in Wyndon, she prefers to stay at home. They could take a taxi as well, but they like the walk.

Its quiet, they're both content to just hold each others hands and walk in silence. Until Gloria stops.

She pulls off her backpack and rifles through it, pulling out her card binder where her league cards were stored, Hop watching her quietly all the while.

She flips through it until she finds the card she's looking for and pulls it out of the sleeve, holding it in front of him, she rips it clean in half.

He makes a choked, surprised sound. "Gloria, why would you- oh." What would have most likely been a scolding falls flat as she shows him the card.

Its Rose's.

He smiles and digs through his own bag, pulling out a container holding his cards. It takes him considerably longer to find his, as they arent sorted at all, but he pulls out Rose's card and tips it in half too.

To hell with Rose.


	2. Sorrowful memories and hand kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria thinks over what happened, and talks with Bede.

Gloria is the only one at the hospital with Bede. Hop is spending time with Leon and his mom, and Marnie is doing some training with Piers, since she's going to be the new dark type gym leader.

So it's just her and Bede. 

Bede who's asleep.

She sighs, staring at his cast, his bruised but healing face, cuts, and bruised ribs she couldn't see under his flesh.

..she remembers that day so well, it was only three days ago, so that's not.. surprising, but she doesnt want to remember it.

She ends up thinking about it anyways.

-

Gloria had just beat Bede after he forced his way in to battle her, - _although Leon had allowed it-_ claiming that if he lost he would quit being a trainer, forfeit his title of Gym leader.

She figured she'd have to talk him out of quiting, he was a wonderful trainer and she didnt doubt for a second that he would have gone to the semi finals with them if he hadn't been disqualified. It would take a while, but she believed she could convince him.

Until the crowd started to cheer, telling him that he shouldn't quit, he should keep being a trainer because he was a great one. 

And when Bede turned to look at her, mouth agape and face covered in all the shock and awe in the world, the most unguarded she had ever seen him, she knew she loved him with her entire being. He looked like he wanted to run and hug her. She wanted to kiss him, on the mouth.

She didnt. 

She just walked over and tapped his wrist, jerking her head in the direction of the exit, and they both left back into the locker room. 

And then she hugged him, squeezing him as tight as she could because that was amazing, fuck, he was amazing. He deserved the world and she was determined to give it to him.

"Fuck, Bede, that was- that was amazing." She breathed, feeling his arms wrap around him as well. His hands were shaking, badly. She guessed he'd never had that much of a positive reaction to something before, and that thought hurt. "You're amazing."

She said what she was thinking, because it was true.

She felt him breath shakily against her neck. "I- I can't believe that happened." Gloria chuckled softly. "I can, love, you're amazing."

He grunted softly, pulling away from her. "Uh huh. I'd better go, you have things to do." He hummed, and Gloria nodded and bumped him with her hip, smiling widley as he gave her a scandalized look.

She really, really wanted to kiss him.

"Go sit with Marnie and Hop, I'll see you guys after I kick Leon's ass, yeah?" She giggled softly.

"Mhm, do it for me, okay? Because if I hadnt been disqualified I would totally be in your place right now." Bede hummed teasingly, and Gloria shook her head a little.

"Oh really, fairy boy? You still believe that after i just kicked your ass?" She snorted, nudging him in the direction of the door. "Go on! I've got people to beat, titles to take!" He rolled his eyes, but let her lead him to the door by his hand. "Okay- okay- goodbye."

"You promise you'll be here and watch?" Gloria asked, because him being there meant a lot to her. He nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

-

Throughout Gloria battling her way through the gym leaders, she never saw Bede once. She could easily see Hop and Marnie, as they we're holding a banner that read **_'GO GLORIA!'_** in sparkly, blocky green letters. They had decided that green was her signature color. -Orange was Hop's, purple was Bede's, and yellow was Marnie's- And Bede wasnt with them.

Even if he hadnt decided to sit with them, he wouldn't have been hard to spot, with stark white hair, and pink clothes, because she doesnt doubt that he would have changed.

She couldn't help but feel disappointed, because he promised, but she also felt overwhelmingly worried, because Bede doesnt promise things lightly.

-

Fuck, what was Rose _doing?_

She bumped into Hop in her panic, sending them both stumbling away from each other. "Sorry!" She cried, at the same time Hop did.

"We have to help Leon." He gasped, worry radiating off him in copious amounts. Marnie stood behind him, biting her lip as Gloria nodded. "I've gotta find Piers." She mumbled, stepping around Hop to hug them both. "God please, _be careful._

"Keep an eye out for Bede, please?" Gloria had asked once Marnie backed away. "He said- he said he'd watch and he promised to sit with you but he didnt, so I'm.. worried."

Marnie nodded quickly. "Of course, now we'd all best get goin', good luck! Stay safe!" With that, she turned on her heels and raced off to find her older brother, and Gloria and Hop left to find his.

-

Oh god,

_Bede._

What had Rose _done?_

"You asshole!" Hop had screamed, panic clinging to his voice. "How could you?" He stormed forward, and punched Rose in the _mouth_. Gloria slipped around them to pull Bede gently into her arms. He was bloody, and unconscious and- Fuck- he was so, _so hurt._

She felt like screaming.

She felt like crying.

"What the hell did you do?" Hop wailed, sending out his Cinderance. "What the _fuck_ have you _done?"_

She barely heard Rose, she didn't want to. She clung to Bede tightly, feeling his blood soak her uniform, but she didnt care. 

She wanted to scream.

She was crying.

She had cradled her boy in her arms, shaking badly as she stared down at him. She knew something was wrong, and fuck, she didnt want to be right, god, _Why Bede._

She hated Rose, she was so, so glad that Hop punched him in the mouth because he deserved it.

"Gloria!" Hop called, voice tense and fearful, but full of anger too. "Gloria we- we have to go help Leon, if we dont the whole of Galar could fall apart." He crouched next to her, hands hovering over Bede. "Shit- I'm sorry." He whispered, and gently tugged the smaller boy into his own arms and stood, cradling him close to his chest. "We have to help."

Gloria sniffled and nodded, grabbing Hop's arm to support herself as she got up, and shot Rose, bleeding from the nose and mouth one of the nastiest looks she could muster. She knew they needed to keep an eye on him, knock him out or something but fuck, they needed to get this done so they could take Bede to the hospital.

-

Leon had held him with they battled Eternaus, Gloria battled while she was still crying, and Hop looked close to it himself.

Bede looked so small in Leon's arms. He was small, naturally, but fuck, he looked unnaturally small in the Champions arms. Gloria never wanted to feel the way she felt looking at him like that ever again.

-

"Gloria?"

She blinks, and, oh, Bede is awake. He's sat up by now, staring at her in quiet concern. "Bede." She hums softly, sitting up straight. "How long have you-"

"Not too long." He sighs. "But you were spacing out, what's up?" He gives her a hard look, one that tells her he's not going to stop asking until he gets it out of her. Really, theres no point in not telling him, the rational side of her says.

"Nothing." She doesn't listen to it.

He gives her another hard look. "I'm not stupid, or blind, tell me." He's got that concerned note in his voice, and that's what makes her give in. It doesnt take long at all.

"Just, thinking about everything that happened." She sighs, and he moves closer to her. Well, as close as he can in a hospital bed.

"Bede?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you try to stop Rose alone?" 

He stiffens a little at that, and Gloria.. doesn't particularly like asking, but this is the first time either of them have brought it up since it happened and they do need to talk about it. 

"I thought I could handle it." Is his quiet response, he doesn't look at her. "I didn't- I didn't think he'd go that far."

That makes her stomach sink. He knew he would get hurt, god, he's so _stupid._

She opens her mouth to say something, but he beats her to it. "Have you had your match with Leon yet?" Its an obvious subject change, but she let's it slid, because she doesn't want to push him, not on this.

"No." She answers simply, yawning. Leon had asked her when she wanted to do it, it seemed like he had wanted to do it as soon as possible. She didn't.

"Why not?" Bede asks, tentive and careful like it'll have something to do with Rose, and he doesn't want that being brought up again. 

"I didnt want to do it without you there."

He startles, head whipping around to face her. " _What?_ But there- I could-" He gestures hurriedly to the TV mounted in the corner of the wall with his good hand. "Its broadcasted live! Why wait?"

Gloria clicks her tounge and leans forward, grabbing the hand he had just widley waved about. "You promised that you'd be there, Bede, I want you there." She sighs. "And I dont think I could battle to my fullest without you there."

He goes red, and she can't suppress her laugh. "I'll do it as soon as you're able to, okay?" She hums softly, bringing her hand to her lips and kissing it softly, because she really just wants to _actually_ kiss him, but she knows he isnt ready for that yet.

He blushes more, and attempts to hide it by burying his face in Gloria's neck, fingers curling around her own. "You're the worst." He mumbled against her.

She just laughs softly, reaching up with her other hand to run her fingers through his hair. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times I write abt Gloria wanting to kiss someone or about how much she loves someone honestly baffles me. 
> 
> But anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for the positive feedback on the last one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed•°


End file.
